This invention relates to implements and devices to assist a fly fisherman in preparing his gear and more particularly to prepare artificial flies and leaders which connect with the flies. As such, the invention is essentially a conditioner for artificial flies and leaders and will be hereinafter called a "conditioner".
Several operations and procedures are necessary whenever a fisherman is fishing with artificial flies. The present invention is concerned with fly treatment, leader conditioning and leader cutting. An artificial fly is most effective if treated with an oil or similar fluid to render it easily wetted for underwater use as a wet fly or to render it water repellent for floating as a dry fly. A liquid to render a dry fly water repellent is used extensively and it is important that it be applied as a very thin coating. Conventional applications, i.e., spraying, dipping and brushing will leave excess liquid, usually an oil, on the fly which can cause the hackles and similar fly parts to stick together. Also, an excess of liquid can produce an oil slick on the water which will diffract light giving a highly visible, prismatic effect which is undesirable.
The leader to which a fly is attached is often curled and shiny especially if it is new. For good fishing, the leader should be straight and the shine eliminated. While fishing, artificial flies are frequently changed and cutting the end of the leader to facilitate threading it into a hook eye and cutting off the extended tip of the leader after it is tied to a fly are necessary.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved conditioner, a combination tool for assisting a fly fisherman in preparing artificial flies and which is effective in providing fly treatment, leader conditioning and leader cutting as noted above.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved conditioner for preparing artificial flies which is formed as a small cylindrical member about the size of a common fountain pen and with a pocket clip at its upper end to permit the conditioner to be secured in the pocket of a garment being worn by a fisherman to be easily available when needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved conditioner for fly fishing which includes a simple and effective arrangement for holding and dispensing a fly treatment fluid to render a fly wettable or non-wettable depending upon the type of fluid being used.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a novel and improved dispenser for fly treatment fluid, an applicator wick of soft, fibrous material having treatment fluid transmitted thereto from a reservoir only by capillary flow, insuring a desirable, controlled, thin coating of fluid applied to the artificial fly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved conditioner for fly fishing having a simple, resilient component which may be used to straighten a curled leader and also, which may be used to eliminate the shine on the surface of a new leader.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved conditioner for fly fishing having a leader-cutting component formed in a simple, effective manner.
Yet other objects of the invention are to provide a novel and improved conditioner for fly fishing which is a sturdy, simple, reliable, low-cost unit capable of being used for a long period of time.